1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an LCD obtained by the method, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating an LCD which can improve picture quality by removing uncured monomers in a liquid crystal panel and an LCD obtained by the method.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, the demand for flat panel displays such as a plasma display panel (PDP), a plasma-addressed liquid crystal (PALC) display, a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) has increased dramatically since conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) devices are insufficient to meet the demand for the development of thin and large-scale display devices.
Display devices generally include a lower display panel having a plurality of thin-film transistors (TFTs) arranged thereon, an upper display panel facing the lower display panel, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the lower display panel and the upper display panel, and display an image by adjusting the intensity of an electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer.
LCDs are easy to implement as thin displays, consume less power, and rarely generate electromagnetic waves. However, LCDs have relatively poor lateral visibility compared with front visibility. In order to address this problem, various liquid crystal alignment modes and various methods of driving LCDs have been suggested. Particularly, as part of the effort to realize a wide viewing angle, a patterned vertical-alignment (PVA) mode LCD having cutouts for defining domains and an in-plane switching (IPS) mode LCD have been developed.
In the PVA mode LCD, an upper substrate or a lower substrate may be patterned. Thus, if the upper substrate and the lower substrate are misaligned, the aperture ratio of the PVA mode LCD may decrease. In order to address this problem, a non-patterned transparent electrode may be formed on the upper substrate.
In order to stably maintain domains in a liquid crystal panel, liquid crystal molecules may be pre-tilted toward a predetermined direction. For this, a liquid crystal layer may be formed by injecting molecules and monomers between the upper substrate and the lower substrate, and then, the liquid crystal layer may be cured. However, the monomers mixed in the liquid crystal layer may cause afterimages. Therefore, it is desirable to develop an LCD capable of preventing afterimages from being generated by monomers.